Computer applications often include an output preview functionality to preview the results of output via a particular output mode. For example, for content output via printing, applications may provide a print preview functionality to display a preview of pages that are about to be printed, allowing a user to see what the pages will look like when they are printed.
Such preview functionalities are typically rasterized images or snapshots of content which is to be outputted, e.g. via printing. If a user is not satisfied with the previewed output, a base document on which the output preview is based may be altered to achieve a desired output.